only a dream
by justtosee
Summary: Castiel watches over Dean while he sleeps, Dean has a very unexpected dream about Cas
1. Chapter 1

Castiel stood over Dean as he lay in his motel bed, both Sam and Dean fast asleep. He watched over him, noticing how his chest rose and fell, the small noises he made unconsciously. Every night was the same, he would toss and turn at times but would be peaceful and still at others, and Castiel would watch over him, protecting him. But tonight was different. Dean was shifting in his bed, a light sheen of sweat on his brow, his cheeks pink, lips parted. He was breathing heavily, Cas noticed, and through his panting he murmured something. Castiel leaned in to Dean's space listening carefully, trying to make out what he was saying. Maybe something was troubling him, causing him such distress that he would sweat and jerk in his sleep. Dean's bright cheeks and parted lips distracted Castiel, they were so transfixing, and he felt something he had never experienced. He longed to reach out and brush his fingers over Dean's strong jawline, his pink cheeks and luscious lips. His feelings confused him, he should only feel protectiveness over dean, anything else would not be appropriate between angel and man. But, though he tried, he could not tear his eyes away from Dean, and suddenly Dean started to moan again, louder this time, and castiel could hear what he was murmuring. "Cas, Caaaas" Dean moaned, shifting in his sleep. Castiel froze, Dean was saying his name as he slept. Dean was thinking of Castiel in whatever horrible dream he was having that could cause him to pull at his sheets moaning. Could he be dreaming that he was in pain, being tortured perhaps, calling out for help? Castiel could not let Dean be tortured, even if it was only a dream, so he reached out and gripped Dean's shoulders, pulling him up into a sitting position shaking him twice before his head snapped up and his green eyes opened wide, locking onto Castiel's bright blue ones.

Dead felt Cas' breath on his neck, hot open mouthed kisses trailing down his jawline, lips lingering over his mouth , heat spreading down his neck, over his chest kissing each muscle. He felt like he was being cherished, each piece of him worshiped by loving lips. Cas' lips brushed his skin, lower and lower, past his navel. He moaned Cas' name and suddenly he felt Castiel's strong grip on his shoulders, shaking him. his eyes shot open and all he could see were Castiel's piercing blue eyes, a worried look on his face. That couldn't be right, Dean thought, what had gone so wrong that his eyes were no longer full of lust, and then it hit him. He had been dreaming, probably moaning Cas' name in his sleep. He cursed under his breath looking away, embarrassed, his already pink cheeks flushing red.

"Whats wrong?" he said to the floor.

"You sounded distressed. Were you having an upsetting dream?" Castiel asked, concern creasing his forehead.

"It was nothing" Dean muttered, bunching his blanket tightly over his lap and glancing down at Cas' hands, still wrapped tightly around his biceps. "you can let go now." he said, though with every ounce of his being he wanted Cas' hands to stay on him.

"I am sorry Dean, it only seemed as though you were calling for help in your sleep from the way you repeatedly said my name."

_Oh Cas, so innocent. If only you knew what I was really dreaming_ Dean thought, though truly he didn't even know why he had had such a dream. He pushed it to a back corner of his mind and looked down at his lap, keeping the blanket bunched over his crotch, his face flushing again. Cas let go of his arms, his fingers lingering over the exposed skin of Deans arms. Dean shivered and bit his lip to keep from making any obscene noises that he was sure, in the state that he was in, would slip out. Dean had no idea where any of this came from. Since when was he holding back moans when Cas touched him? Whatever the reason this needed to stop now.

Castiel watched Deans eyes, hoping to catch them and be able to see what was wrong, but they stayed glued to the floor or his lap which he was holding blankets tightly over. Castiel let his eyes slowly move over Dean, his strong angular jaw, his smooth skin, covered in the smallest freckles. Castiel pressed his lips together tightly what was he doing? Dean asked him to remove his hands from there place tightly wrapped around Dean's arms. Castiel let go, lingering over Deans smooth skin and firm, defined muscle. What was he doing, staring at Dean like this, longing to keep his hands on him? He opened his mouth and when no words came out he left with a flap of his wings.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

The next day the minutes ticked by so slowly, Dean thought the clocks were frozen. Castiel hadn't stopped by at all since the night before when he had woken Dean from a particularly confusing, but amazing, dream and now he was all Dean could think about. Why had he been dreaming about the angel, especially a dream like that? He had never found guys attractive or guy angels for that matter! So why did he blush whenever he thought about Cas, his wide blue eyes, his perpetually dry lips, his slightly tousled hair. Dean shook his head, trying to stop thinking about the angel, and then he heard the sound he had been secretly waiting to hear all day.

Castiel had done nothing but think about the night before all day. He had sat on solitary cliffs overlooking the ocean and thought. He turned the memory of Dean over in his head, analyzing it from every angle, but he had come up with no explanation for his sudden enchantment. He had considered asking one of his brothers but decided against it. The would not understand exactly how he felt for he was sure they had never felt this way themselves; angels can not be attracted to anyone. Castiel was shocked at his sudden realization. He was somehow attracted to Dean, and very strongly it seemed. This could not be true! Castiel was an angel! Angles were asexual, they were above the passion that drives seemingly everything humans do. As much as Castiel wanted to believe that this was true he could feel something new within himself that could only be that passion, but why Dean? He has only ever watched over him and protected him, now suddenly he was attracted to him. Castiel pushed his worry and confusion out of his mind and tried to think clearly; this was natural for humans and he had been spending much of his time with Sam and Dean. That must be it, his profound bond with Dean must be changing him. He was still an angel but what if he could be different, would that be so terrible? Suddenly Castiel heard Dean, he was thinking about him, wanting him to come. It wasn't quite a prayer but it was enough to have Castiel flying to Deans side instantly.

With a ruffle of feathers Cas appeared so close behind Dean that he could feel the heat of his breath, just as he had dreamt. He clenched his jaw and said "Personal space Cas." as usual, though he wanted Cas closer, pressed up against him. _Stop it Dean! Get ahold of yourself! _what was he even thinking? This is ridiculous! Dean is definitely into chicks, hot chicks, with boobs, not guys with strong shoulders, smooth jawlines, rough yet slender hands, bright blue innocent ey- STOP!

"Dean, is something bothering you?" Cas asked tilting his head slightly in that definitely NOT adorable way.

"Its nothing Cas, where have you been?" Dean asked, avoiding Cas' curious glance.

"I was spending some time alone" Cas replied.

_Had he been avoiding me after what happened? That couldn't be right, he was here wasn't he? Stop over-thinking this _Dean thought

"Ok, well Sam and I have been working a case, the one from yesterday." he nodded over to Sam who was hunched over his computer researching their latest case. "Did you find anything new or..."

"No I was just coming to see how things are going, and to ask if you need any assistance." Castiel waited for a reply but Dean was busy noticing how Cas' lips formed each word he spoke. Dean clenched his jaw, repressing the memory of last nights dream.

"Sure, uh you could... grab us something to eat?" Dean said. Cas had to leave, Dean couldn't think about anything but him when he was around. If he was ever going to get over the dream he would need to shut Cas out of his mind.

Sam had watched as Dean sulked around the motel room all day. He seemed so distracted it didn't make sense. He thought that maybe the case was not interesting enough but that had never bothered Dean before. But then when, out of no where, Cas came appeared behind Dean he saw it. It was so subtle he could have missed it if he had blinked but he saw it, Dean smiled. He had smiled and then quickly suppressed it, clenching his jaw and saying his customary personal space line. Sam had never seen that before, Dean secretly smiling because Cas was there, standing in his personal space. What had changed, had this been happening before and he had never noticed? After Cas flew away to get dinner Sam looked over to Dean again. He seemed like he was scolding himself, he was practically yelling at himself out loud.

"Ok what happened?" Sam asked.

Dean quickly looked up, and put on a straight face, "Nothing, what are you talking about? Nothing is going on with Cas, he was just stopping by." Dean stammered. Sam had never seen Dean like this, something was clearly going on, but he decided to stay quiet and see if he could figure this out for himself. By that time Cas had arrived back with bags in his hands.

"I have brought you a salad Sam," Cas said passing one bag to Sam, "and for you Dean I have a bacon cheese burger and a slice of pie." Cas said handing Dean his dinner. Sam could not remember the last time

"Pie! Man I," Dean closed his mouth quickly, his eyes dropping as he took a long swallow of beer, cutting himself off mid sentence. Sam had truly never seen him like this. He seemed_ flustered, _a word sam never thought he would use to describe his older brother.

"I am glad that you are pleased, I have noticed that you are very fond of pie." Cas's eyes watched Deans face intently, watching to see how he reacted. Dean smiled and glanced up at Cas, but dropped his eyes when his gaze was held by Cas's own. So not only was dean smiling when Cas came into the room, but Cas was trying to please dean with food, and Dean couldn't maintain eye contact with him. They sat for a while longer in silence, Sam intently researching their case, Dean eating pie, and Cas watching Dean.

"Well i'm gonna hit the hay." Dean yawned as he walked over to the farthest motel bed. Sam, realizing that he was exhausted, put of his research, and figuring out what the heck was going on with Dean and Cas, until the morning. He moved over to his bed, he heard a flap of wings indicating that Cas was off to do whatever he did at night.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Castiel couldn't believe himself. He was back again in the middle of the night watching over the Winchesters as usual, but just like the last time he was standing beside Deans bed, watching him without his usual virtuous motives. He was not there only to protect Dean, he wanted to be able to observe the way he looked as he slept, his lips soft, his features relaxed and peaceful. It was the same feeling every time he looked at Dean, he could sense his his pulse racing beneath his skin. He stepped closer to the sleeping hunter and knelt down beside him. Leaning closer to him he could feel Deans slow breath, he was close enough to touch his soft lips and strong shoulders. As Dean began to shift and mutter in his sleep Castiel watched. It was the same as the night before, Dean began to ball up his sheets in his hands, and his lips would part letting small noises escape. Castiel knew that this couldn't be normal, something must be wrong. He knew what he must do. Castiel stood up beside Dean and placed two fingers on Deans forehead. He shut his eyes and felt a quick shock up his arm. When he opened his eyes again he was standing outside, surrounded by broken down cars. He had been here before with Sam and Dean, Dean had fixed the impala here. He looked around and finally found Dean, leaning against the hood of the impala where someone was sitting. Dean was standing very close to this person, between their knees so that there legs hung off the impala on either sides of Deans hips. This was strange, Cas thought, Dean always wanted his personal space. Castiel decided to walk closer, determined to find what was distressing Dean in his dreams. It was a late summer afternoon, the sun was beginning to set and the sky was clear. Nothing was wrong as far as Cas could see. As Cas walked closer Dean tore his shirt over his head and tossed it to the ground. Cas watched with fascination as the smooth muscles of Deans back flexed when he shifted. The light of the setting sun seemed to make Deans skin glow leaving Cas frozen, unable to tear his eyes away. Cas could see now that Dean was feverishly kissing the person in front of him, he was not having a nightmare but the exact opposite. As Dean pulled the clothing off of the person sitting on the impala he tossed a rather large piece of clothing behind him towards Cas. As Castiel leaned down and picked up the garment he would never in a million years have guessed what it was. His heart stopped as he looked down because He was holding nothing other than his own, worn, trench coat.

Dean was having the best dream he could ever remember having. It was a warm summer afternoon, he had been drinking a cold beer, leaning against the impala until a certain angel had come up behind him. Cas had grabbed his hips with a firm grip and spun him around, pressing his back against the side of the car. Without hesitation Dean had smiled and ground his hips against Cas', as the angel slid one leg in between Deans in a way that dove him crazy. The way that Cas looked at him, his eyes so intense and full of lust, felt so real. Dean couldn't help himself. In his dreams he didn't care that Cas was a guy, or an angel, he only cared that his pants were getting too tight just from the way that Cas was looking at him. He didn't think about the morning, or about the fact that this was not a girl grinding against him. He watched the way that Cas bit his lip, looking into Deans eyes, down to his lips, and back up again and that was all it took. Dean parted his lips and kissed Cas with more passion and lust than he thought was possible. Cas returned his kiss with just as much enthusiasm as Dean picked him up and sat him down on the hood of the car, never separating their lips. He only broke the kiss once, to tear his shirt over his head and throw it, along with Cas' trench coat, behind him. Cas looked down to Dean's chest and placed his ands over the firm muscles there, gently moving his hands down further and further until Dean moaned ... suddenly Dean was pulled out of his dream, his eyes opening wide as he sat up so fast he almost fell out of bed. He snapped his mouth closed cutting off the moan that had started just before he was pulled out of his dream and bunched the covers over his lap, concealing a situation downstairs that he did not want to explain to anyone who might see him. He looked around the room but no one seemed to be there except for Sammy who seemed to be able to sleep through anything. Dean rubbed his head where he was sure he had felt a shock when he was pulled out of his dream.


End file.
